召唤的刺客语录
在DLC''顿沃之刃''和''布莱格摩尔女巫''中，Daud可以召唤一个刺客来一起战斗。当战斗结束的时候，刺客会对任务进行评价，以及汇报周边情报。 以下是语录清单。 ''顿沃之刃'' 工业领头人 屠宰厂街 *“这地方太难闻了——即是带着这个面具。” **''The smell of this place — even with this mask on.'' *“真吃惊他们竟然给那个疯子干活。” **''Amazing how people could work for such a madman.'' *“这地方绝望透顶。” **''Desperation saturates this place.'' *“看起来这里的鲸鱼才算得上是幸运的。” **''The whales here appear to be the lucky ones.'' *“这里所有的钱都沾满了血腥。” **''There's blood on all the coins that pass through here.'' *“这里受苦的人以一个‘诚实’工资的名义从这里经过。” **''The suffering people go through in the name of an "honest" wage.'' 支配权 律政区水滨 *“既然我们在这里，肯定还能拿到其他的合同。” **''Surely there are some other contracts we can pick up while we're here.'' *“我之前的生活就是在这个区度过的。现在一切都那么模糊。” **''In my former life I think I might have lived in this district. It's all so fuzzy now.'' *“无论我们割了多少贵族的喉咙，总会有人爬去阶级的塔顶。” **''No matter how many high-born throats we slit, someone else will crawl to the top of the pile.'' *“我记得以前这里有个鱼市。现在剩下的只有苍蝇了。” **''I remember a fish market that used to be around here. All that's left are the flies.'' *“有人会相信这地方以后会再度适合居住吗？” **''Does anyone believe this place will actually be habitable again?'' 律政区 *“来几个火把，这地方就会变得更好了。” **''A few torches and this place would be all the better.'' *“多少钱都不能让这帮蠢货买到永生。” **''No amount of coin can buy these fools immortality.'' *“如果我们打算咬那些肥的流油的手，最好砍下他们的食指。” **''If we're going to bite the hands that feed, better take their trigger fingers in the process.'' *“这群人把他们自己高悬于暴徒之上，但是他们的供给烂在下面了。【以为远离乌合之众就可以高枕无忧，但是所有供给还是从社会下层供上来的。】” **''These people have hoisted themselves above the rabble, but their supports are rotting from beneath them.'' *“那帮人称赞法律是适合于他们的。我们应该教教他们什么才是真正的法律。” **''These people praise the law when it suits them. We should teach them what law truly is.'' 汹涌 Daud的藏匿点 *“这地方很安全，很隐蔽。有人说过……” **''This place was secure. Hidden. Someone talked...'' *“有多少督军见过他们不顾一切地寻求的这个巫术？” **''How many of these Overseers have even seen this witchcraft they seek so desperately?'' *“什么样的人才会盲目得向他们的末日进军？” **''What sort of man marches blindly to his own doom?'' *“有时候我觉得督军真的认为他们在拯救这个世界。” **''Sometimes I think the Overseers actually believe they're saving the world.'' *“他们原本打算如何对待我们那些被俘的人？” **''What could they possibly have planned for those of us they captured?'' *“无论谁背叛我们转投那些狂热分子都会慢慢地被弄死。” **''Whoever betrayed us to these zealots will die slowly.'' *“会流很多血。” **''Much blood will be spilled.'' *“如果我让督军在他死前祈祷，那我是不是能多砍一下？” **''Do I get an extra cut if I can make an Overseer pray before he dies?'' *“当这里结束的时候，我说我们应该去打修道院。” **''When this is finished, I say we take the fight to the Abbey.'' *“让我们来给督军多留些厉鬼传说，让他们去告诉他们的羊群。” **''Let's give the Overseers some more ghost stories to tell their sheep.'' ''布莱格摩尔''女巫 选择你的标记 Daud的藏匿点 *“我在想如果戴利拉观点正确，诱使督军帮她干活。我怀疑我们的新犯人们也难脱干系。” **''I wonder if Delilah had the right idea, tricking the Overseers into doing her work. I doubt our new prisoners would be so complicit.'' *“如果女巫们是从界外魔手里获得力量的，那他会选择哪一方？还是说这一切都只是他的乐子。”【这个小捕鲸人你很聪明嘛】 **''If the witches receive their powers from the Outsider, whose side is he choosing? Or is this just for his amusement?'' *“如果我们可以重新去尾随那些贵族我会很高兴的。他们不怎么会派一队督军来消灭我们。” **''I'll be glad when we return to stalking aristocrats. They seldom send an army of Overseers to destroy us.'' *“寒脊监狱。我们最后一次去顿沃塔的时候就是我们所有麻烦的开始。” **''Coldridge. Our last visit to Dunwall Tower is when our troubles began.'' *“我希望焚烧尸体的烟在我们从布莱格摩尔回来的时候已经散干净了。” **''I hope the smoke from burning corpses has cleared by the time we return from Brigmore.'' *“解决完布莱格摩尔以后，我们应该去留心修道院了。” **''After Brigmore, we should turn our attention to the Abbey.'' *“给我机会去打戴利拉。我不会让你失望的。” **''Give me the chance to strike at Delilah. I won't fail you.'' *“先生。你的礼物和训练已经证明了足以胜任对抗督军。戴利拉的女巫团不会有什么不同的。” **''Sir. Your gifts and training have proven more than adequate against the Overseers. Delilah's coven will be no different.'' 莉兹的缓刑 寒脊监狱 *“即是提升了警戒，他们也不能阻止我们进去。” **''Heightened security and they still can't keep us out.'' *“摄政王的意愿才是唯一真正的法律。这儿有多少犯人是真的应该进来的。” **''The Lord Regent's will is the only real law. How many of these prisoners deserve to be here?'' *“这里的食物简直都是喂狗的。我会避免它们的。” **''The food here is barely fit for hounds. I would avoid it.'' *“上次我们在顿沃塔附近的时候，我们也在讨论带走某人。” **''Last time we were near Dunwall Tower we were also taking someone away.'' *“我们永远都不会让这里任何一个犯人加入我们的行列的。可能史泰德例外。” **''We would never take one of these prisoners into our ranks. Perhaps Stride.'' 死鱼帮 德雷珀斯沃德 *“当我还是个小孩的时候，我们开玩笑说老头是个永远都不会死的怪物。” **''When I was a kid, we joked about the Geezer being a monster who could never die.'' *“我曾经知道个淹死在这个运河里的人，就在鼠疫爆发以前。他们挺幸运的。” **''I once knew someone who drowned in the canal. Just before the plague hit. They were lucky.'' *“当这一切都结束以后，或许我们应该和史泰德和她的船呆在一块儿。我们的旧基地已经不再是个秘密了。”【你们这帮捕鲸人是到底多喜欢莉兹？】 **''When this is all over, perhaps we should stay with Stride and her ship. Our old hideout is no longer a secret.'' *“等我们回来的时候，你应该从纺织厂捞一部分利润走。他们怎么能够拒绝你呢？” **''You should ask for a cut of the mill profits when we return. How could they refuse you?'' *“我去做了一些调查。似乎莉兹和老头之间有某种联系，但是目前具体还不明。” **''I've done some digging. It seems there's a connection between Lizzy and the Geezer. But it's unclear.'' *“老头好像有什么诀窍可以从其他不幸的情况中也赚到钱。” **''The Geezer seems to have a knack for turning a profit from an otherwise unfortunate set of circumstances.'' *“这个城市再也不适宜移居了。有谁能扭转这个状况吗？” **''This city will never be habitable again. Who could possibly turn this around?'' *“当我们等上船以后，或许我们就应该把它夺下来。我们欠死鱼帮什么吗？” **''Once we board the ship, perhaps we take it for ourselves. What do we owe the Dead Eels?'' *“我们把莉兹从监狱里放出来，现在我们又要给她进行地盘争夺战。到底谁在为谁工作？”【所以为了个妹子，你们捕鲸人自己已经开始内斗了？→_→】 **''We freed Lizzy from prison, and now we're fighting a turf war for her. Who is working for who?'' 戴利拉的杰作 布莱格摩尔庄园/虚空 *“我想念顿沃的阴影和巷子了。这里的薄雾之中藏着什么东西。” **''I miss Dunwall's shadows and alleys. There are things hiding in the mist here.'' *“这些面具再次证明了它们很有用。我不太想吸入这里的空气。” **''These masks prove useful yet again. I prefer not to breathe the air here.'' *“一想到别人会如何运用他们的能力就有点小激动。我要说我们可是有过更多的实践经验。” **''Fascinating what others do with their gifts. I'd say we're much more practical.'' *“我好奇如果老布莱格摩尔家族知道他们的花园和地窖有朝一日被女巫和刺客巡查，他们会说什么。” **''I wonder what the old Brigmore Family would say if they knew witches and assassins would one day prowl in their gardens and cellars.'' *“界外魔让我们和其他标记携带者互相争斗，这是不是有点可疑？”【小捕鲸人又+1分 】 **''Doesn't it seem suspect that the Outsider pits us against others who bear his mark?'' 所有任务 *“指引我。” **''Direct me.'' *“''Daud.”'' *“这是你希望的吗？” **''What is your will?'' *“我应该去砍谁？” **''Who should I silce?'' *“我需要去哪里？” **''Where should I go?'' *“我是你的刀。” **''I am your blade.'' *“主人。” **''Master.'' *“搞定了。” **''It is done.'' en:Summon Assassin/Quotes